


Wanted

by therainbowfic



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, blowjob mention, literally just fluff and smut mashed together, under 1k, wash is super in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowfic/pseuds/therainbowfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written in the actual RvB universe (before that terrible 'Freckles, shake' incident))</p><p>Basically, Wash really fucking likes Tucker and really likes that Tucker likes him back. </p><p>Porn and cuteness awaits you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

Tucker's hands slide over Wash like water, his fingertips rippling over Wash's skin and leaving fingerprint pools in the flesh of his hips and thighs and _fuck yes there-_

Tucker isn’t shy. Wash doesn’t know if he ever expected him to be. Not with those eyes (that he got the pleasure to see, glinting and mischievous, one day after training). Tucker had let his helmet fall off with the rest of his armor and given Wash perhaps the most provocative wink ever. Of all time. During the first, what, minute or two that Wash saw his face?  
  
In short, Wash had soon been having a difficult time concealing a sudden and unwelcome hard-on.

It hadn't been a surprise when he'd realized he harbored more… intimate feelings for the soldier than he once thought. He knew Tucker was attractive, before. He had to be. With all that confidence and easy humor- _okay maybe he was a bit biased, maybe he happened to like that, whatever_ \- but the main point was that when Tucker took off his armor, it was jarring, mostly because Tucker was hot but not perfect, which was good. Wash wasn't sure if he could handle perfect. In fact, Wash was rather certain he couldn't, and so he relished in Tucker's scars and imperfections, in his occasional awkwardness and lack of tact. Sometimes, though, it was nice to let Tucker's attributes flood his mind instead.

Like how his muscles aren't the biggest Wash had seen, no, but they, in his arms and chest and back, wrap around him warmly. Not enclosing, not enveloping; just holding and feeling and touching. How his hair feels good to hold onto when Tucker goes down on him, the curls tangling between his fingers as he tenses and shudders- and then there’s his eyes, his dark eyes that _gleam_ when he sees Wash, and look strong at the right moments and vulnerable when they're over, the eyes that hold stars dancing to a dirty joke and a dumb pickup line that have Wash flustered and exasperated all at once.

Tucker is…

Tucker feels too good for him. But it’s hard to think like that when the man is pressed against him and kissing him hard enough that he feels weak at the knees. Wash is kissing back, of course, rocking his hips against Tucker desperately, trying to pull off his armor without pulling _away_ , but the feeling of Tucker sucking at his bottom lip, scraping it with his teeth lightly, moving down to his neck and coloring it with bruises-

It makes him feel wanted. Wash supposes he needed that more than he thought, because fuck if it doesn't make him feel warm and more than a little giddy when Tucker pulls him into bed, breathes in deep with his face pressed to Wash’s chest, when he snakes his hand down Wash’s pants and strokes him just to see his face when the pleasure peaks, when he falls asleep in his arms or tells Wash he wants to ride him so hard that he’d see stars, and just when Tucker _smiles_ at him sometimes, that fucking fond smile that lets him know Tucker does like him, of course he does, with that smile how can you think otherwise, all of it pushes his heart up his throat and chokes away his words.

Tucker seems to like that, too, seeing Wash get flustered and happy just from the little things. Wash guesses that must make _him_ feel wanted. He hopes so, because holy hell does he want Tucker. Wash wants him to know it.

Tucker grins just about every day, as they return from training or drills or the things-they-had-wanted-to-be-drills or God knows what else, and holds Wash’s hand through the armor (as useless as it is, they can barely feel each other’s hands, can’t feel the warmth). Tucker likes it, though, so Wash complies. When they shuck off their armor, finally, some days Wash is pulling Tucker close and pushing him against the bench, pushing into him and digging his fingers into the flesh of his back as he thrusts, Tucker panting out dirty sentences laced with desperation, and sometimes it’s reversed, Wash’s hands in Tucker’s hair and Tucker’s hands spreading him, Tucker working him open and sucking him at the same time, making little noises as he moved and saying the right words that made Wash spill into his mouth or hand but it’d look good anywhere on Tucker, the white striping over his skin looking filthy as all hell and sexy too.

Sometimes they don’t do anything, which is just as well, because maybe they’ll cuddle or just kiss for a while, and sometimes they’ll spend time with other friends, or get something to eat and not with each other, which is fine. They need time apart, too.

They always find each other again, though, and just breathing the same air is enough _truthfully cuddling close and hugging tightly or folding into each other and grasping for any purchase as they grew close or some combination of the two was better, but they couldn’t be too picky, not where they were, not with their job,_

So that was enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First smut I have ever written!! Yay.
> 
> Please leave kudos/comment/whatever if you liked it!! 
> 
> ((Would be super duper appreciated aka you would make my day if you commented))


End file.
